Vengeance is Honor Revenge is Death
by Litehawk
Summary: A monologue so far i wrote about a ranger, wood elf's life and times please read AND review TWO CHAPTERS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Everquest or any of their expansions and all the other junk so please do not sue me saying I did. And the other stuff as well I only own the storyline and only the story's plot and stuff.  
  
1 Vengeance is Honor Revenge is Death  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
My life is irrelevant, my name is irrelevant, my age is irrelevant, all that matters is retribution. All that matters is honor, the honor of a ranger, and the honor of a Champion of Faydark. All I want now is vengeance; never revenge for revenge is death. To right a wrong in the name of honor is retribution, it is vengeance. To inflict pain, suffering, in retaliation is revenge, and that is wrong. No wrong ever makes a right.  
  
I was born as a Wood Elf. I will die as a Wood Elf. I was born a Ranger of Faydark's Champion's. I will die just that. I was born a weakling looking to becoming a heroe, a fool I was. I shall die a champion, a fool I won't be. I am now a pathfinder a most powerful ranger. I still strive to become stronger. Until I reach the plateau all must reach. One I earn that name that proves I a champion. For heroes are made by the people, champions make themselves. Once I was foolish, still I am. Wisdom comes with age. Understanding and commitment, to always have the open mind. Yet, I am still young and it has been years since I last saw a fellow ranger that was also Wood Elf, for I never went back since I left that faithful day…  
  
When I first was born to that race and guild I was happy, courageous, and thought to making something of myself. I slayed a few bats and thought my self the best. I gained to the next level and discovered for myself the orcs. He was nothing more than an orc pawn. I thought it looked even enough and I attacked. He fought back with more ferocity then I could have imagined when I ran for my life he gave chase. He nearly killed me had I not reached the guard's. When the guard saw my distress he killed him with one slash. And the orc's final words rang in my ear's sobering all thoughts of my greatness away. He said his brother's would avenge him. And the guard simply spat back that he had killed many of his kind most more powerful than he.  
  
I did not pay much attention to this and fought on. Then I heard them. People of different races as well as my own here. Then I realized that there had to be over a hundred foreigners alone! All met them many seemed harsh and merciless, as well as happy and kind. They were all so obviously more powerful then I. I have met crueler people since then. I asked for a few copper to help me and they yelled at me "go away beggar!" they would have attacked me then had it not been for the fact I was not a follower of the way of discord and neither were they.  
  
I did not feel too bad. The spirit of youth kept me gay. I soon journeyed across to the Butcherblock Mountains and soon to the dwarf city of kaladim. I turned in the crushbone belts I scrounged up and soon I was ready to buy my first set of spells. I did not have the money. So I begged and I begged and I begged, until I scrounged up enough for it. I was proud of myself; I was practically beaming with joy. I had never been so happy and carefree. I thought I should try them out. I was happy until I found out that soon my resurrections were to be costly. I was dieing more often and realized that soon I would have to retrieve my equipment and I would lose my preciously gained experience. I did not think of it until I met him…  
  
He seemed nice enough. He was kind and only a few levels more powerful than I. He challenged me to a friendly duel. And assured me he would go easy. To sway me more he said the loser would have to forfeit everything he owned on him and he promised not to use his spells. I though the playing field was much evened out by this and accepted. He hit me the moment the words were out of my mouth. He then cast every spell he knew and when I cried no fair he mere laughed and made a rude gesture before striking me down and killing me. When I returned I found him looting my corpse and mockingly said that I was the twentieth person today who fell for it. He thanked me saying that I gave him another level then camped without another word.  
  
I will never forget him or his name. I cried for retribution, I cried for retaliation, I cried. I wanted revenge I wanted it badly. I was soon to discover he was only the first page in a book of evils. For the few months after my innocence was slowly destroyed, my experience slowly crumbled, and my money slowly dwindled. I asked my guild master why? Why let this happen? He simply answered as he always did. They expected me to kill the evils plaguing Faydark. They always meant the orcs, animals, and spirits. I soon realized that it was our own kinsmen and fellows of the different races not caring which race it was. I made a promise I would and at least one person in this world would finally see the evils as they really were. But to do so I had to leave Faydark.  
  
I did not think I could but neither could I stand idle and watch the twisted menace at work. I took my things and took the first boat to Kunark…  
  
Many things happened after that but now the boat has arrived. I am back in my homeland. Faydark. Watch out evils idle no longer…  
  
Authors Note: My Ranger is only level 2 actually and my other character is level 7. So please don't burn over my lack of knowledge of the higher levels. And if you have any information pertaining to higher levels in Kunark that would be helpful and let me get out the next chapter sooner. P.S please review me writing ANYTHING you have to say about this unless it's a really bad hate review I know a certain person called music would do but constructive criticism welcome. By the way I am on the xegony server and I see some of you guys who play there! 


	2. Chapter 1

Part One  
  
As I journey through the Butcher Block Mountains I decided to think more of my beginnings. I would have to despite how the pain would always well up again. I had to confront it. Of I could never confront him again, I knew he was here also, he did not sense me yet my tracking shows his presence. Long ago when I first reached Kunark a learned how to track beyond the zones of separation…  
  
When I made it to Fironia Vie I realized everything was more powerful then I. I ran to the Swamp of No Hope looking for sanctuary as well as for enemies I could kill. I found some. They were both weak and strong. I saw the froglok village and took the long way to safety. I met my first Iksar there. He was slightly weaker then myself yet he was full of vigor and readiness. He greeted me as though I was an old friend. His name I shall remember when all else is forgotten. For he was one of my few, few true friends. He was of the Swiftail caste, of the name Moness. He was hunting for leech husks. A meager quest I thought yet nothing could quench his enthusiasm. In a way he knew the evils and yet, ignored them. He was not some happy child he was just never sad. On the other hand I might as well have had a magician conjure me up a permanent storm cloud over my head.  
  
He took me to the entrance to Cabilis and he had to do some fast-talking in lizardman to convince the Legion of Cabilis not to kill me on sight. When I first entered the city I was amazed that the city was so orderly yet a crumbling ruin. The residents were kind to Moness and extremely hostile to me. It was very unnerving to withstand the people's glares and piercing stares. He told me that the best way was probably to complete what I thought to be menial tasks that were called quests. I managed to complete them with extreme ease and settled into the routine of asking for that same old quest hundreds of times. Eventually I became one of the few people that were tolerated by the Iksar that was not one himself. I went with my newfound friend to the Lake of Ill Omen. There we slayed everything we saw in sight. Eventually, I met outsiders, fellow wood elves, they mocked my friend and called me a pathetic person to have sunk so low. They did not realize that we were on the same playing field so they challenged me to a duel thinking they would teach me a lesson. My friend Moness accepted the duel while I declined he won easily, for by that time I was gaining my levels much slower then he. They ran off calling me names and making rude gestures. I did not care I knew they would avoid me at all costs.  
  
Life seemed like paradise in Kunark, who would have thought that a place that was so hated and feared would become the best place for me. I decided I would go for a swim off the coast of the Field of Bone. There I met the Tangrin…  
  
I saw a single glimpse and I died. No matter how many times I tried, I could not recover my lost supplies and lost many a level to it in the process. Moness apologized for his neglect at warning me about the monstrous ape. I lost everything. All my money I foolishly carried with me, all my equipment, and many hard earned levels. I learned a valuable lesson when I was rocked to reality and remembered why I came. I knew I could and should trust some of my possessions to the bank. Moness gave me a rusted dagger he fished out as he was also financially deprived. I used that dagger for more than regaining levels and cash I now made a goal to gather the best of the best equipment I could use. I prayed to Tunare, she told me to wait, she told me I would when the time came. I fought with totally renewed fury. My old fire was rekindled and with that a new strength. I killed everything that could offer me some experience. I hoarded money and items. Yet, through it all I refused to lower myself to begging. Never again would I beg. I would retain those last shreds of dignity, of honor.  
  
Fellow people thought I had gone insane, crazy, a complete loony nutcase. I ignored them I never joined a group despite what it could offer. Even those who reached out a kind invite I rejected. I was a ranger, I hunted alone, my friend Moness became increasingly worried he did not think it healthy how obsessed I was. Neither did I but I had no choice. Many people heard of my goal and offered money equipment and items. I rejected it all. There were occasions where I lost my faith in myself. But I recovered and fought on.  
  
I never went to a city unless to find a service I could find nowhere else. I completed quest after quest. With each completed the residents gained more respect for me the monks were the most. Wither that was from my habits so much they could understand or that I was a friend in relation with Moness I did not know. I didn't really care, so long as I was not attacked. Whenever I returned from I quest I always possessed a large collection of items I sold. Soon, I became quite wealthy. I finally reached a small goal and sold every piece of armor I wore as well as well as my rusty dagger. In its place I bought a hand picked collection of equipment and weapon that was each a magic item that significantly increased my capability.  
  
I went to farther lands and fought harder creatures. I paid no heed to anything else. On a trip to Fironia Vie I met a human ranger. He was of the same type and therefore should have possessed the same skills as I. He had many more. Among them he possessed the ability to double wield. I never could manage it and we were of even power. Then I remembered, I used to train with my guild leaders I learned new skills that way. I had far too many unused training points. But Kunark had no ranger guild. I thought I had to return to Faydwer. My human counterpart said no, I could go to Antonica. It had a guild and much, much more.  
  
I decided it was time to take my leave of Kunark and visit the land with so many peoples in it. If I was lucky I might not be killed by something until bound. Then again luck was never my friend or ally. As a parting gift, Moness gave me 200 platinum. That was nearly all his savings right there. Before I could argue that I did not want it he left.  
  
I never returned to Kunark yet, that was not the last I saw of him. I was close to my destination but still was not even halfway. I was slowly walking. I knew nothing here could even touch me. I wanted to soak in the very few, but still there changes. So close I could feel the call of Kelethin strengthening. I was so close yet so far away…  
  
Authors note: currently level. 5 for my ranger my monk is still level 7 and if you have the slightest intuition you should have figured out who Moness is. In case you haven't he is my level 7 monk in the field of bone. I could still use I some information on stuff like spells weapons items. If you haven't noticed I have not actually named most of the stuff. Any other info is also welcome. P.S. if you notice a wood elf-ranger begging please offer him stuff. P.S.S. this is to music; stop mocking my wood elf and leave him alone and out of this, do I insult your creations? 


End file.
